


Tea time with you

by Aoba_boba



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tatsumi is cute, Tea Parties, Yuzuru suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_boba/pseuds/Aoba_boba
Summary: Tatsumi is summoned to Eichi’s office for a meeting, when he arrives however, he’s not met with Eichi but with an idol who he’s never seen before.
Relationships: Tatsumi Kazehaya/Yuzuru Fushimi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Tea time with you

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepairs, they’re so beautiful you know? These two have had absolutely no interaction (That I know of) but honestly they’d just seem so well together? It’s really self indulgent but of course, we been knew, I’m always self indulgent with my stuff :^) Anyway, thank you to Emiko who brought up the idea of this ship, she’s the real mvp.

Tatsumi thinks it’s all kind of strange how his life fell into place, to be how it is now. From being considered a legendary idol, to being hospitalized and then back to being an idol, no longer regarded in such a high standard however.

Idols had changed very much since he’d been away from the spotlight, stuck to a hospital bed with little to no information about how the outside world was changing. Back then, idols were considered, almost as if they were some sort of God-like being. You could ever dream of seeing your idol in person, and when you did, it was as if you’d been blessed on the spot. But now, anyone could be an idol. Idols no longer held their God-like being status and that, that was just fine.

Tatsumi’s life seems to always be connected to Idols, the one bringing him back into the spotlight being none-other than Eichi Tenshouin. Eichi had many connections with many different people, how couldn’t he? So as Tatsumi sits in Eichi’s office, waiting for his arrival, he can only make side wards glances at the other idol next to him, Yuzuru Fushimi.

———

“Kazehaya-sama, would you like some tea?” Yuzuru asked, “It seems Eichi-sama is taking longer than expected to arrive, shall we relax a bit while waiting?”

“Ah, yes, Fushimi-san was it? That’d be lovely.” Tatsumi responds, giving a gentle smile and taking a seat on one of the many couches in Eichi’s office.

Tatsumi had been relaxing in his shared dorm with Koga, no lives or church service today meant that he could finally have a day to himself. That was, until, he’d been called to Eichi’s office, an important meeting of some sort. However, upon arriving, Eichi was nowhere to be found but instead, Yuzuru was there.

Yuzuru had explained that Eichi was taking care of some business and would be running a bit late, so he was there instead so that Tatsumi wouldn’t be alone while waiting.

Yuzuru nods and goes to begin brewing a pot of tea, occasionally looking back at Tatsumi who seemed to be contemplating something now. He was wearing a rather hard expression, as if he was figuring out the math equation to life. And Yuzuru thinks, man he looks attractive like that. He shakes his head though, mentally scolding himself.

_Get it together, Yuzuru._

Yuzuru returns moments later, tea tray in hand. 

“Since this is our first time having tea together, I’m sorry, I have no knowledge of what kind of blend you’d prefer, Kazehaya-sama,” Yuzuru says, setting the tea try on the coffee table in front of them, “I did my best on picking out which one I think you would enjoy, however. I hope it’s to your liking.”

Tatsumi gives him a warm smile, “Fushimi-san, you’ve done so much just offering me some tea, do not worry yourself over if it’s my preference or not.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, Kazehaya-sama but I cannot do that, fore I am a butler. I live to see that everyone I come across is served properly and to their liking.”

“Ah, is that so?” Tatsumi says, picking up the pot and pouring himself a cup of tea, “I hope I enjoy it then, for the both of us.” 

And then, he sips.

Tatsumi lets the liquid slide down his throat, immediate warmness filling his body. Smiling to himself for a moment before turning to Yuzuru, who had sat down next to him.

“Fushimi-san, you said you picked this out just from guessing which kind of tea that I could possibly enjoy, yes?” Tatsumi asks, taking another sip.

Yuzuru nods, “Yes, that is correct, Kazehaya-sama.”

“Well, good for you, Fushimi-san,” Tatsumi says, giving him a big smile, “This happens to be my favorite tea.”

Yuzuru feels his heart pick up speed at Tatsumi’s smile, his smile was dazzling and Yuzuru couldn’t help thinking that Tatsumi Kazehaya, was one of the cutest people he’d ever laid eyes on. He’d already thought he was rather attractive before but with his smile, so big and bright... Yuzuru thinks he may die.

Tatsumi was a priest, was he not? Was this God’s light shining outward or something?

“Ah, is that so? I’m glad to have guessed correctly on the mark then,” Yuzuru says, doing his best to keep his composure. 

_Tatsumi’s smile!_

“Yes, it seems you are rather excellent at guessing. We should play some guessing games together sometime if you aren’t busy,” Tatsumi says, a little childish giggle following.

Goddamnit, why was Tatsumi so cute? Why was his little giggle so _cute?_

“Of course. I am quite busy with my young master most of the time but... I would have no problem making time for you, Kazehaya-san. I would happily make time for you, in fact. If I’m allowed to be honest, that is,” Yuzuru says, hesitantly. He was spilling a lot at the moment and Oh god, was Tatsumi going to think he was weird for being so straightforward?

Tatsumi giggles again, “Fufu. The way that you phrased that, Fushimi-san. It almost sounds as if- What is it the young people call it these days? Out to a date? On a date? You asked me out on a date?”

Yuzuru mentally groans, Tatsumi was going to be the death of him. Fuck, he was just... cute.

“A date... Perhaps it may be something like that, yes.” Yuzuru mumbles to himself, quietly.

“Huh? What was that, Fushimi-san?”

“Ah? Nothing, nothing much, Kazehaya-san,” Yuzuru responds, rather dismissively, “For now, let us enjoy each other’s company for a while longer until Eichi-sama, arrives, yes?”

In truth, Yuzuru doesn’t want Eichi to come back, not now and not for a while. Being alone like this meant that he was able to bask in the cute smiles and giggles of Tatsumi Kazehaya.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to alternatively title this fic: Yuzuru pins for cute holy man. 
> 
> Ig: Aoba.boba


End file.
